Big Time Carol
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: A tale of the boys and family throughout Christmas break, whether Christmas Past or Christmas Present. Updated everyday, up until Christmas. Each chapter will be based off of a different Chirstmas carol song. Merry Christmas, everyone!
1. The Holiday Season

**A/N: So, a new story, eh? This story has me really excited, and I can't wait to start, but I have to tell as few things about it first:**

**I WILL update this story no matter what every day. If I don't which I will, I will oost two the next day, all the way up to Christmas. Think of this as your Big Time Rush Fanfiction advent calendar :).**

**Each chapter will be themed after a specific Christmas song, hence the title, Big Time Carol.**

**Since the first half of December is less eventful than the second half, the first couple weeks of this story will be more flashbacks/memories, and the second couple weeks will be more present day.**

**There may be slash pairings in some chapters, I don't know. If there is, I will warn before the chapter and you can skip it ;).**

**So, enough of me blabbering! Enjoy!**

**"The Holiday Season"**

Carlos impatiently tapped his foot as he glanced up at the clock in the Palmwoods classroom. In front of him on his desk sat an assortment of papers with pencil marks and writing scribbled all over them, and they laid in a sloppy pile. They were all a part of the class's semester final, but Carlos didn't want to think about that; it was December first and four minutes away from Christmas Break, and Carlos could not be more excited.

December was his favorite month, mainly because of Christmas, but also because of the snow and the joy and the family. He loved snuggling up on cold winter nights with a hot cup of cocoa, he loved walking down festively lit city streets, and he of course loved waking up excitedly on Christmas morning and waking everyone up.

To his right sat Logan, who was the only one still working on his test. He was madly erasing and scribbling information, and making quite a lot of noise in doing so.

Behind him Carlos could hear James and Kendall passing notes back and forth between each other, and it was killing Carlos. The small latino HATED not being included in things, and it only made his anticipation for the clock to hurry up and reach noon grow.

Ms. Collins sat in front of her desk and was wrapped up in what looked like a romance novel; Carls assumed it was one of the many with Fabio posing on the front.

Carlos looked away from the clock, recalling that Logan had once told him that the more you stare at a clock, the slower time seemed to go by. He looked around the room impatiently, trying to preoccupy himself. But nothing could distract him now, because he had so many images of sugar plums dancing in his head he could practically taste them.

Carlos glanced at the clock again, and sighed in relief as he saw he only had to wait one more minute.

He counted down the seconds in his head, smile growing the closer the little red hand got. _10..9…8…7…6….5….4…3…2…_

But then the clock stopped. Carlos's eyes grew wide as fear started to come over him; wat if he was going to be stuck in this classroom forever?

He started breathing faster, bordering on hyperventilation, as the second hand just sat in the same spot. Just as Carlos was about to scream that the world was ending, though, it quickly moved forward about seven seconds, making it officially Christmas Break.

Carlos raised out of his seat and loudly cheered, and everyone gave him weird looks. He ignored them, though and ran towards the door while everyone else slowly packed up their things and got out of their seats. Except for Logan, that is, who sat at his desk, scribbling faster than humanely possible while mumbling, "No, no, no, no, crap, no, crap, crap, no, CRAP!"

Carlos couldn't be concerned with that, though. The happy boy threw the door to the class open and skipped out happily, humming Christmas carols loudly.

He got quite a few dirty looks as he skipped through the lobby, but he could care less. He made his way to the elevator and got in once the doors slowly opened. Christmas music rang quietly throughout the elevator which caused Carlos to smile even wider.

WHen the elevator finally lurched to a halt one floor later, Carlos skipped his way to apartment 2j.

Inside Mama Knight was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the boys. She smiled as she saw Carlos walk into the apartment. "How did you get here so quick?" she asked.

"All it takes is a little Christmas spirit!" Carlos exclaimed.

He took off his backpack and his hoodie, then approached the kitchen counter. "What's for lunch?" he said.

"Your favorite," Mama Knight said, and smiled.

Carlos grinned widely, as there was no confirmation needed for what he was having.

About ten minutes later, the corndogs were ready and everyone had gotten home. At first, they were annoyed with Carlos running off like he did, but they couldn't resist his cheerfulness for long.

Carlos stuffed multiple corndogs in his mouth at once, happily smacking his lips as he ate his facorite food.

After he had eaten two of his four, Mama Knight sat down at the table quietly, as if she wanted to say something.

Everyone stopped eating except for Carlos, and Kendall asked, "Is something wrong Mom?"

She sighed, and said, "No, it's just I have something to tell you and don't know how to say it. I guess I'll just tell you guys; I bought tickets to Minnesota, and we leave next week."

Everyone looked at her shocked and exuberant, even Logan, who up until this point was pouting about the whole final situation.

"That's great mom!" Kendall said, and there was a murmur of agreement.

Carlos loudly swallowed the mush of chewed corndog in his mouth, saying, "This is gonna be the best holiday season ever!"

**A/N: Sorry this was extremely short!**

**I have to say, I hate the chapter with a passion. It just felt kind of off while I was writing it, like when you are singing and trying to find a note, and you are so close, but you can't feel the ring that lets you know you are singing the same note as the piano.**

**What did you think? Did you like it? Are you excited? If there is any song or anything in particular that you want to see in this story, please, tell me in your review or PM me! This is a gift for the readers, not for me haha.**

**Oh, and that clock thing? Yeah, at my school, there are several clocks that stop for a few seconds, then move ahead like seven seconds quickly to catch up, so that's where that came from ;).**

**Happy December by the way! It's perfect because here in Colorado, it snowed on the first day of December :D/ Literally, I don't think it started snowing until around midnight. How perfect is that?**

**Thanks for reading, and if you review, thanks for that too!**

**Bye!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N: Last minute update woot woot! I got a request from guerrero to do All I Want For Christmas Is You, so that is what this shall be! Go forth and read! Enjoy!**

**"All I Want For Christmas Is You"**

Logan paced around the empty apartment several times, racking his brain for a plan.

You see, Logan had to leave in five days for Minnesota, and in that time, he hoped that he could win Camille back by inviting her on a perfect date. The only problem: Logan was horrible at talking to girls.

He needed to find a way to ask her out without saying, "Bleep Blap Bloop," or getting nervous at all.

Man, he wished that James was around right now. Unfortunately, though, all three of his bandmates had gone Christmas shopping, leaving Logan to his stressful thoughts.

As if on cue, however, the front door opened and in walked the three teens, who yelled, "Logan! Close your eyes unless you want to spoil some of your presents!"

Logan turned around and closed his eyes, listening as the boys shuffled in, bags rustling, and as someone ran up the stairs.

"Can I look yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Uhh…I guess." Kendall said.

He turned around and opened his eyes, and standing in front of him were Kendall and Carlos. Soon enough, though, James slid down the swirly slide and grinned, saying, "You are gonna love what we got you, Logie…"

"That doesn't matter, I need your help!" Logan exclaimed frantically.

"With what?" James asked, half shocked. Usually James was asking Logan for help, not the other way around.

"I want to ask Camille out on a date before we leave, but I don't know how.." Logan said shamefully, hanging his head.

James chuckled slightly, and then said, "We've already been through this, remember, Logan?"

Logan looked up and sighed, "Just please help me again?"

"Fine, let's go plan!" James said as he dragged Logan upstairs.

About thirty minutes later, both boys slid down swirly, jumped up, and approached the kitchen table, where Kendall and Carlos sat, eating and talking.

"So, what did you come up with?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Yeah, Jamie! What's the plan?" Carlos echoed.

James grinned victoriously, saying, "Something amazing! Even Logan said it was a great plan!"

Everyone looked to Logan expectantly and he said, "I guess I might've said something kind of along those lines."

"Just admit it Logie, I came up with a good plan!"

"Like I said, it's alright…"

"Oh, well, if that's the case, then I guess I won't help you.."

"NO! James, your plan is great. Please, I need the help!"

James stroked his chin thoughtfully, then said, "Hmmm….I guess I'll help you….if you beg for it!"

Logan glared at James, then said, "What? No way! Come on James!"

"You heard me, Logan! Beg for it, or no help for the Loganator!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I'm waiting!" James replied, tapping his foot impatiently.

Logan stared at James with pleading eyes for a while, but finally gave in with a sigh. "Fine! Will you please help me, James?"

"Say it nicer!"

"Will you pretty please with jimmies and whipping cream on top help me, please please please, Jamie! I'll do anything you want!"

Carlos smirked when he heard Logan say jimmies instead of sprinkles, but everyone ignored him.

"Hmm…tell me how beautiful I am!" James said with a smirk; he was getting way too much pleasure out of this.

"You are the most beautiful guy I know! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Are you from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see!" Logan said monotonously, gritting his teeth.

"Alright, I guess I'll help you." James said.

"You still haven't told us your plan!" Kendall yelled.

"Oh, about that!" James started. "We're gonna need your help!"

Kendall and Carlos looked at each other for a moment, until they finally gave in.

"So here's the plan…" Logan said.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON:**

Logan approached Camille in the lobby. He sighed as he took her in; she was dressed in a sexy Santa themed dress that cut off right under her butt, with low cut cleavage and a Santa hat slumped on her head.

"Hey, Camille," he greeted.

Camille smiled. "Hey Logan! What's up?"

"Oh, you know, the sky," Logan responded, and Camille laughed. The smart boy winced at his stupid remark, but continued, "What's up with the…ahem…costume?"

Camille laughed, saying, "Oh, I'm auditioning for my own Christmas special, like Miranda Cosgrove. You know, a very Camille Christmas…"

"Cool, cool…' Logan said.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, Logie?" Camille asked softly, manipulating the boy like silly putty.

"Uhh..uhm…I….I have a…surprise…for you?" Logan said.

"And what is that, cutie?" Camille asked, stroking his cheek.

Logan struggled in doing so, but he managed to escape from her mental grip and back up slowly. "Just this!" he said with a grin.

Out from behind various objects popped James, Kendall, and Carlos, who all had Santa hats on and had microphones in their hands.

Before Camille could ask what was happening, soft background music started to play. The boys started to sing their rendition of, "All I Want For Christmas Is You," from the precious Christmas.

Logan danced around Camille while he sang, powered by the shocked and gleeful expression on her face. He pointed to her when he said, "All I want for Christmas Is You!" and he twirled her by her arm when he sang, "Ooooooooooh baby!" And on the penultimate chorus, the boys whispered/chanted the song, Logan close to Camille's ear, which only caused her to go more crazy.

By the time the song was over , all boys smiling triumphantly, chests heaving, Camille was swooning.

A crowd of people had gathered and were clapping and cheering, inspired by the impromptu performance.

"All I want for Christmas is you, Camille." He whispered in her ear. "will you go on a date with me?"

It took her a while, but eventually she looked up with lovestruck eyes and a dazed smile, and weakly nodded, saying, "Yeah…" dreamily.

The crowd awed and cheered, and Logan grinned. Who would've guessed he could have that effect on the ladies?

**A/N: Terrible ending, short chapter, I know, I know. Sorry, but it is 11 at night, and I'm tired.**

**BTW, this was DEC. 2 in the story, and they leave for Minn. on DEC. 7. Just thought you should know that ;).**

**So, please review? And remember, I'll always take requests.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you, guerrero!**

**Also, thank you to WinxClubFairyXOXO, guerrero, and LinaRush for reviewing! I have to get in the habit of replying to the reviews haha….**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	3. Let It Snow

**A/N: Yay for yet another late night update! I feel especially in the Christmas mood today because all of the Nick Christmas specials were on tonight, so I hope this reflects that! Thank you to vikwhis13, marykateluvsu, and XxSmileyxD for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**"Let It Snow"**

All four boys, Mama Knight, and Katie were seated on the orange couch of apartment 2J, watching a Christmas special on TV.

When it was commercial, Logan stretched and got up, saying, "I'm going to get something to drink, anyone else want anything?"

Everyone except for Carlos shook their heads.

"Can you get me my special hot chocolate?" he asked.

Logan sighed. "I guess."

Logan made his way to the kitchen and began to make Carlos's special hot chocolate, thinking back to the cold winter day in Minnesota when they were eight and Carlos discovered his favorite kind of hot chocolate…

Little Logan lay in bed, wrapped in bundles of blankets due to the cold temperature. The previous night the weather man had announced that it would snow a lot, and so his mother made sure to add extra blankets so he wouldn't get too cold.

He could feel slight motion near his shoulder, but just shrugged it off, wanting to get back to his dreams. The motion persisted, though, so he opened his eyes groggily and saw his mother standing and shaking his shoulder.

"What is it, mommy?" he asked sleepily.

His mother smiled, then said, "I just thought you would like to know that they announced today would be a snow day."

"Great, now can I go back to bed?" Logan asked.

"Of course, Hortense."

Logan closed his eyes and heard his mother shuffle slowly out of the room. Sleep was just about to pull him in when his eyes flew open and he called his mom back in his room. "Did you just say that today is a snow day?" he said excitedly.

His mother smiled and nodded, and his face broke out into a large grin as he threw aside the sheets and jumped out of bed. "This is awesome! I gotta call Carlos and Jamie and Kendall, and we have to do lots of stuff, I have to hurry!:

"It's five in the morning, sweetie, I'm sure they're asleep. How about I wake you up in a couple of hours and you can call them. Does that sound good?"

"But momma!" Logan pouted, but his mom stayed firm.

"There will still be plenty of time in two hours. Just get some sleep, please?"

Logan finally gave in and crawled back in bed, letting sleep overtake him.

Before he knew it, his mom was standing by him and shaking his shoulder once again. His room was now bright with sunshine drifting through the window. He glanced at the clock, and saw it was 11 am.

"Ahhh! Momma, you were s'posed to wake me up earlier! Now the whole day's gone!" he said, then sat back down, with tears in his eyes. The young boy hated to cry in front of people, because James told him it wasn't very manly, but he could feel hot tears pouring down his cheeks. "I'm gonna have to go to school soon and I can't play with my friends now and there's not ime left…" he rambled on, hiccupping occasionally.

"Oh, honey, it's ok, it's ok. Kendall, James, and Carlos got here around an hour ago, but they said they'd wait for you to play. I was going to wake you up, but you just looked so peaceful, and please, forgive me!"

The tears started slowing down as Logan hiccupped, asking, "They waited for me?"

His mom smiled and nodded. "Yeah, honey, they're right out in the family room watching TV. Just get dressed and you can play with them."

Logan nodded and smiled, and his mother left while he got dressed.

Minutes later he appeared in the family room of his modest house in the Minnesota Suburbs.

"Logie!" Carlos shouted, and jumped off of the couch.

Kendall and James turned around and smiled. "Hi Loges!" they said.

"Hey guys. Sorry I made you wait."

"It's ok, Logie!" Carlos said, bouncing up and down. He ran to Logan and squeezed him tight, and Logan blushed. "Carlos, what're you doing?"

Carlos just repeated, "It's ok, Logie!"

Eventually Logan managed to pry Carlos off of him, and the four boys got to planning.

"We should jump off the roof! The snow is soft and would catch us!" Carlos said.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, 'litos." James said. "Do you guys want to see all of my new winter clothes? My mommy bought them for me yesterday!" James said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"No! That's boring!" Carlos said, and the two stuck their tongues out at each other.

"We could build a fort!" Logan suggested.

"Nah, I wanna go outside!" Carlos whined, and everyone agreed.

"I know! We can build a snowman!" Kendall suggested.

"Oooh, yeah, let's do that!" Carlos said.

"As long as my hair isn't messed up." James added.

"Let's go!" the four boys cheered, and headed outside.

At first, they weren't quite sure what to do, but Kendall packed some snow together and started rolling it, and everyone joined him. After finishing the three balls, Logan went in and asked for some buttons, a carrot, and a scarf, while the other boys stuck sticks in both sides of the snowman for arms. Logan eventually came back out and they finished the snowman, then continued to admire it.

"Hey Jamie!" Carlos said.

"What, Carlos?" James asked semi-irritated.

Carlos tackled James, causing both boys to fall into the snow and wrestle. Logan and Kendall broke out into a snowball fight, and Carlos and James eventually joined in, too.

About four hours later, the boys were tired, cold, and wet, but still had large smiles on their faces.

They made their way inside upon Mrs. Mitchell's orders, where they were stripped of they stripped their wet, cold close and put on pajamas. They sat by the fireplace to warm up, and Logan's mom offered hot chocolate, to which the boys all agreed.

"Which kind do you guys want? I have milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and white chocolate." Her voice rang from the kitchen.

"White chocolate, please!" Logan responded.

"Milk!" both James and Kendall said at the same time, and they giggled.

"Umm…ummm..uhhh…" Carlos said, fumbling for a response. "Ooh, I know! I'll have all three!" Carlos exclaimed, then smiled and crossed his arms triumphantly.

"Eww..that's gonna be gross, Carlitos!" James said.

"And it will have so many calories!" Logan said."He made his choice guys, let him deal with the consequences." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I made my choice! It's gonna be delicious, Jamez. And what are calories, Logain?"

"I told you not to call me that!" both James and Logan said.

A few minutes later, Logan's mom came out with four hot chocolates and handed them to the boys, telling them to be careful because they were hot.

All four boys drank anyways with contended sighs.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Carlos said.

"No it's not! You're just saying that!" James retorted.

"Yeah, there is no way that could be good!" Logan added.

"Ok, then why don't you guys try som!"

"Eww, no way!" They both said.

They bickered like this for a while, until Carlos gave up. "Your loss, I guess. Your loss." he said.

Despite all of the bickering in their minds, though, they all had one thought.

"Today was great, guys." Kendall said when they were all finished.

"Totally." James agreed.

"Yeah!" Logan said.

"Best. Snowday. Ever!" Carlos exclaimed, and they laughed. Because it was true.

Logan handed Carlos his hot chocolate, saying, "I have no idea how you can drink that slop."

"Uhm, maybe because it's delicious?" Carlos retorted.

"And why are you drinking hot chocolate when it's seventy degrees outside?"

"Because, today is the nine year anniversary of the first time I had this. And besides, it's Christmastime!"

"You remembered the date?" Logan asked, and Carlos just shrugged.

"Yup."

**A/N: Epically bad ending, don't you agree? **

**Oh, and I'm sorry for making another Logan centric chapter! I was going to make each chapter focus on someone different, and I was going to do Carlos for this, but he was in the first chapter, so I chose Logan instead, and didn't realize until halfway through that the last and the next chapters would be about him. Sorry!**

**Anyways, I had an extremely hard time writing this, so I hope you like it! Review please?**

**Later! **

**BTL14 8D.**


	4. White Christmas, Pt 1

**A/N: AHHH! I can't believe I missed a chapter already! I am so sorry! And I will make it up, believe me. This chapter and most likely the next one will be shorter though, and I'm sorry for that; I'll talk more about it in the Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You rock! I HAVE to start replying to those argh…**

**BTW, this is from Camille's third person point of view!**

**Enjoy!**

**"White Christmas"**

Camille danced around her small apartment to "Jingle Bell Rock," which was playing on a Christmas music station on her radio. She was all alone in her apartment because her Dad had gone out to do some Christmas shopping.

Her dad and her were going to go to their home in San Diego in a week or so for the holidays, so the apartment wasn't decorated at all . Camille was baking cookies in the oven to get herself in the Christmas spirit, though. It had been a tradition of hers to bake things whenever she felt down, and recently, she was o stranger to loneliness.

Her Dad was always gone; whether it be work during the day or going on dates with slutty women what seemed like every night, he was always gone. Sure, Camille had all of her friends, but most of them had already left or were making preparations to leave.

And then there was Logan. He had invited Camille on a date two days ago, but she hadn't heard of him since. Had he forgotten? Did she do something wrong? Or was he turned off by how…weak she acted when he sang his song. She hated acting like that in front of guys because she considered herself a tough girl; but there was something about Logan's sexy voice and his cute dimples that made her go extra floppy.

And to top it all off, she was feeling melancholy about Christmas; she loved the holiday season, but she wished she could have a traditional Christmas like the ones of her childhood.

So here Camille was, dancing wildly around her apartment, trying to shake off the depression she had been feeling.

Soon, though, the timer on her oven went off with a loud beep and she stopped dancing and turned the music way down. When approached the oven, slipping on an oven mitt on the way, then carefully removed the hot rack of ginger bread men.

She twirled around and placed them on a couple of hot pads she placed on the counter and slipped the oven mitts off. The cookies looked crisp and golden brown, and if she hadn't known better, she would've choked down five in that instant.

She approached the radio and slid the volume back up high, only to be disappointed by the fact that the song had changed. It was now "White Christmas," which brought down Camille's happiness tenfold.

She sighed and sat down the couch of her apartment. She clicked on the TV, even though she knew she wouldn't watch it and it would just be a waste of energy.

She would give anything—ANYTHING—to be able to celebrate Christmas the traditional way; with a large family and hot chocolate and a Christmas tree, and most importantly, snow/

Camille was dreaming of a white Christmas. She never knew one before, but she wanted one more than anything. She hoped that someday she could experience that happiness, that family, that love. But what good were wishes ? She couldn't ever do anything about it, and she knew it.

All of the Christmas commercials on TV with their nice, snowy environments, and warm, cozy fireplaces only depressed Camille more. She was stuck celebrating Christmas in the blistering heat with a fake Christmas tree and only a distant father to celebrate with.

'Please, God. I would give anything for the opportunity for a Christmas that I can enjoy. Please…' she repeated in her head over and over.

Camille sat on the couch for around an hour, lost in her sad thoughts, until the smell of burning filled her nose and she realized she still had cookies in the oven.

She hurried over quickly to take them out and frowned at the piles of ash that were on the baking sheet.

She dropped the tray right then and there, leaving the ashes to spread around the floor. She hurried back to the couch and curled up into a ball, crying softly. This was not a very merry Christmas.

A ring rang throughout the apartment and Camille looked up sadly, realizing that someone was at the door. She didn't want anyone to see her this way, though, so she let them ring. And ring again. And ring again. And ring again.

Eventually the person started knocking briskly on the door, for around thirty minutes, until they gave up. "Camille, I know you're in there, but I'll just leave this here, I guess." A voice said. No, not just any voice; Logan's voice.

Camille could feel herself fill with warmth and cheer at the sound of Logan's words, and her problems were temporarily stripped away.

She jumped up from the couch and hurried to the front door of her apartment hopefully, and flung the door open.

To her disappointment, Logan was already gone, along with her comfort.

Just as she was about to close the door, though, she saw something on the ground. It was red and green and gold, with a silver ribbon on top.

She picked it up and realized that it was a card…an invitation for something. It was made from a green piece of construction paper neatly stacked on a red piece so the corners of both pieces were visible, and symmetrically laid on top of those was a shiny gold-foil-esque sheet, with black letters printed on it. And on the very top was the shiny, glittery silver bow that sparkled in the sunlight.

And printed on the card were four simple words: December fifth, Palmwoods Lobby.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**A/N: Wow, so drama bomb! Haha, I like this chapter, and it even turned out longer than I thought it would :).**

**So, I PROMISE I will catch up and post two chapters, whether it be tomorrow or Wednesday. I am so sorry about that! Oh, and just in case you were confused, in the story it is December Fourth.**

**Did I get Camille right? I hope so. It would help if you REVIEWED! Thanks if you've done it, thanks if you're doing it, and thanks if you'll do it hehe.**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	5. White Christmas, Pt 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Each and every one of your reviews is like a second chance at life, no joke :D. Let's get to it! Enjoy!**

**"White Christmas, Pt. 2"**

James smiled widely as he saw Camille enter the lobby dressed in Logan's favorite blue dress. Currently, James was hiding behind some bushes in the lobby with one of the boys' infamous tree hats.

This whole date was thanks to James, who, with his expertise on girls, planned out the whole thing. Logan had been useless; all he did was pace around nervously and mumble to himself.

When Camille finally arrived in the center of the lobby, she looked around curiously and stood waiting for her surprise. She waited for a few minutes until, luckily, Logan showed up just like he was supposed to, dressed in a black suit with a sapphire blue tie that, of course, James helped pick out.

Camille smiled widely and looked down shyly at her feet, playing with her hair. James couldn't believe what he was seeing; usually Camille was an up-front social kind of girl, not the shy, nervous mess he was seeing. Logan must've been having _some_ effect on her to cause that big of a mood change.

Logan took Camille's hand in his and they preceded towards the pool, where there date was set up. James immediately shot up from behind the lobby bushes and snuck outside to the dimly-lit pool area, where he continued to spy on the two.

James felt a large rush of anxiety for Logan as they approached the table set up in the warm, romantic area. There were festive lights hung on all walls surrounding the pool, and rose petals surrounded their table. As they got closer and closer to the table, James held his breath more and more, until they finally reached it, and…

Logan pulled the chair out for Camille. James let out all of the air he had been holding and grinned widely. Luckily neither of them noticed the noise.

James continued to watch throughout their date as Logan followed through with all of the things James had told the smart boy to do. He acted like a perfect gentleman, didn't freeze up at all, and didn't even so much as mutter what James called, "The Cursed Phrase."

About halfway through the date, James felt breathing on his neck and looked over his shoulder. Behind him was Kendall, and his sudden appearance made James jump and gasp.

"Kendall, don't do that!" James whispered embarrassedly and slapped Kendall in the chest with the back of his hand.

Kendall just grinned, then asked, "How is it going?"

"Pretty good, so far. Actually, for Logan's standards, it's pretty amazing."

"Really? Logan? Who would've guessed!" Kendall said.

Both boys turned their attention back to the date, where the food had arrived and Buddha Bob was now beside their table softly playing a violin.

"I didn't know Buddha Bob plays violin…" Kendall said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess that's why he was on Katie to practice so much when him and your mom got married."

"Yeah, I guess that's why…WAIT, WHAT?" Kendall exclaimed and James quickly shushed him, placing his hand over his mouth.

"It's a long story," James said quietly, remembering that Kendall didn't know about that.

Camille and Logan looked over, but luckily, Buddha Bob brought their attention back to the date and James sighed, releasing his hand from Kendall's mouth.

The date continued, seemingly getting better as time went by. By the time they got their dessert, both of them were smiling widely and laughing occasionally.

Finally, the date reached its last legs, and James bit down on his lip excitedly. This is what he had been waiting for.

"Oh boy, this is it!" a voice said to James and Kendall's left, and both boys jumped.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked with a sigh.

"You know me, can't resist a good surprise. Now shush!" she said.

Camille started to stand from the table, but Logan stopped her and asked her to sit back down.

Camille confusedly agreed and slowly lowered.

Finally Logan brought out a carefully wrapped present that matched the invitation Camille received. Before the previous day, none of the boys had known that Logan had had such an affinity for crafts.

Camille gasped and smiled widely as the present was handed to her.

She set it down on the table and slowly pulled the ribbon securing it until it was loose and fell clumsily to the table. Next, she carefully flipped the present over and laid it on the table once again. She carefully grabbed at the edges of the wrapping paper and gently pulled, until it had come undone without being damaged.

She slowly removed a brown box from the wrapping paper and set it on the table next to all of the discarded wrapping supplies. She grabbed the top of the box and lifted it, then gasped as she saw what was inside.

"OH THIS IS ALL SO EXCITING!" Carlos said, who had also appeared behind the bush. Everyone else next to him slapped their foreheads with a groan and stood up.

"Guys, what are you doing here!" Logan said in a harsh whisper as if everyone couldn't already hear him.

"Spying on your date…" Kendall groaned.

"Which we're sorry about!" Katie added with a smile.

Logan was about to lecture them about how rude they were, but Carlos interrupted him, saying, "Yeah, yeah, we're horrible people. Now what's the gift?" Carlos said. He had been the only one besides Camille who hadn't been let in on the gift, because, frankly, as adorable as he was, he was THE WORST secret keeper ever to live.

"We'll talk about this later!" he exclaimed, then turned back to Camille, who was now right in front of him, grinning ear to ear.

"I love you, Logan Mitchell!" she said and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss.

Everyone coughed a little bit but the two just rolled their eyes and continued two kiss for around four long minutes.

When they finally pulled off of each other, Logan finally having lost his cool, and Camille smirking, Carlos once again piped up. "SO WHAT IS THE GIFT?" he asked dramatically.

"Logie bought me…"

"With James and Kendall's help." Logan added.

Camille rolled her eyes, but repeated, "Logie bought me, with James and Kendall's help, a plane ticket to Minnesota so that I can go with you guys and have a White Christmas!"

**A/N: So, this isn't really Christmas related, besides the present, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed! Can you please review? It means the world to me!**

**And I am sorry to WinxClubFairyXOXO for focusing on Camille so much. I promise that she won't have that big of a part. While still including her for those who want it. Man, is it hard pleasing people haha.**

**Later! Tomorrow WILL be that double update!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	6. Beautiful Christmas

**A/N: You have no idea how bad I feel. Like seriously, I'm even not going to point out the corny rusher joke in that last sentence I feel so bad. I AM SO SORRY! This chapter tonight, then the next tomorrow, and sometime in the next three days I will give you 2 double updates or a triple update. But please, forgive me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to the continuous reviewers. If I could hug you, I would. Oh, and thanks to Vikwhis13 for providing the song for this chapter via twitter. Enough rambling; Enjoy!**

**"Beautiful Christmas"**

_Put Down video Games,_

_Pick up some candy canes,_

_And hang a wreath on your door…._

"Carlos, come on!" James yelled over the blasting Christmas music in their apartment. Gustavo had called them all down to the studio the day before they left for Minnesota, and Carlos was on the orange couch of apartment 2J playing video games. Meanwhile, Kendall and Logan were baking cookies in the kitchen, listening to Christmas music. Their song had just come on. "You two too! We need to get to the studio." James said to Kendall and Logan. Since when was James the responsible one?

"Oh, c'mon James, just let me finish this level!" Carlos whined from the living area of the apartment.

"Yeah, somebody's acting pretty scroogy!" Logan said with a grin from the kitchen.

"I'm not scroogy!" James snapped. "I just want to hurry up and get this over with so I can enjoy my two week holiday vacation!"

"Hmm, that was a pretty scroogy response, don't you agree Logan?" Kendall said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'd say it lies somewhere between irritable holiday shopper and tired, senile mall Santa." Logan said, giggling."

"Haha, sooo funny!" James said sarcastically.

"James, chill. We'll make it to the studio, maybe a little late, but we'll make it to the studio nonetheless. And how mad can Gustavo get? It's the happ-happiest season of all!" Logan said. "Why don't you just grab a candy cane, sit down and enjoy yourself?"

"No! I don't want to get a candy cane! I want Carlos to put down that video game, you guys to stop making cookies, and for us to LEAVE already!"

"Oh,, I almost forgot! My mom wanted you to hang that wreath on the door!" Kendall said, pointing at a wreath sitting by a front door. "Do that, and we'll leave."

"Why do we need to hang a wreath if we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Because even though we won't be here, some people will, and so the apartment should still be decorated, at least on the outside, for them. Or something like that….just hang the darn wreath!"

"Fine.." James grumbled as he approached the wreath, opened the door, and hung it on the hall-facing side.

"There, I did it! Now let's go!" James said, pointing towards the hall.

"Perfect timing, too, because our cookies just finished baking!" Logan said, admiring the box of fully frosted Christmas cookies. Carlos walked by and grabbed one, munching on it happily. "Carlos, shoo! You know these are for Gustavo!" Logan scolded.

"Don't get your pansies in a wad, Logie." Carlos replied.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at Carlos, laughing. "Dude, it's don't get your PANTIES in a wad, not pansies!" James said.

Carlos looked at them blankly, then went, "OOOOOHHHH! So many things make sense now!"

Kendall and Logan finished wrapping Gustavo's edible present and headed out the door., bickering along the way.

_Hey! Give back to those in need,_

_Spread peace and harmony,_

_'cause that's what Christmas is for._

_Ooo-ooh this Christmas, this Christmas; we celebrate a wonderful year._

_Ooo-ooh this Christmas, this Christmas; we decorate the halls with love and cheer!_

_We can make a Beautiful Christmas, we can make the world shine bright. As long as friends and family are with us, every star will shine tonight._

_We can make it..beautiful, this Christmas. We can make it..beautiful, this Christmas. We can make it..beautiful, this Christmas. We can make a beautiful Christmas!_

The boys arrived at Rocque Records and walked down the entry hall to find Gustavo standing with crossed arms, tapping his foot impatiently. Beside him, of course, was Kelly, who had a nervous look on her face.

"DOGS! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SO…" Gustavo started.

"Give him the cookies!" James said proudly, and Gustavo immediately shut up.

"Cookies? As I, Christmas cookies? Gimme gimme!" he said excitedly.

Logan grinned and handed him the box, which he tore open and started choking down cookies.

"Once he finished the whole box in what seemed like a record time, he burped loudly, then said, "Anyways, today you dogs are going to be performing at a Children's Hospital charity concert. You know, promote yourselves and make yourselves look good."

"And we'll bring smiles to unfortunate children's faces!" Carlos pointed out.

"Sure, that too." Gustavo said monotonously.

They preceded to the room with a stage where they had practiced for their first concert not long ago. Here they practiced their dance and what songs they would sing.

When they were finally finished, they headed out to the venue where they were performing, which was in the hospital itself. It was kind of a depressing place to perform, but it was a beautiful night, and they would make every star shine bright. They would give these kids a beautiful Christmas.

Before they performed, they went around and met various children in their hospital rooms, then with the ones who could, decorated the halls so that the place could feel more like Christmas.

Carlos was having a blast because he loved children, and he was running around with them, laughing and playing tag and other kid games. It probably helped that he was so kid like inside himself.

Finally, it came time to perform, which they did in the cafeteria. They were all wearing cool, glowing suits and the lights were turned out, which truly made them look like stars and made the whole thing more fun and cheery.

They wrapped up with their original Christmas song, and were pumped with energy by the time they reached that point.

_'Happy…holiday. Spread the love on Christmas day; singing happy…holiday. We can make a beautiful Christmas!' _They sang. '_We can make a beautiful Christmas, we can make the world shine bright. As long as friends and family are with us, every star will shine tonight.' _They continued as Logan belted out _'So beautiful!' _in the background. Then they got to Kendall's high note, and everyone's face brightened. _'Aaaahh-aahh. We can make a beautiful Christmas! Woo-oo-ooh! We can make a beautiful Christmas!' _They finished with a large smile.

Everyone in the room applauded, and the boys could tell that for just a few short hours, they had made these poor kids' lives beautiful and cheery. They gave a gift that was better than all: They gave them a beautiful Christmas.

**A/N: Even though this chapter came out of nowhere and was completely random and fluffy, I loved it! What about you? Please review!**

**Can't believe there's basically only two weeks until Christmas. That makes me kinda sad…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	7. I'll Be Home For Christmas, Pt 1

**A/N: So this chapter will most likely be short because it's late and I'm tired. Sorry about that! Enjoy!:**

**"I'll be home for Christmas"**

"Boys, we're going to miss our flight if you don't hurry!" Mrs. Knight called to the boys' various rooms.

It was December seventh, aka the day they left for Minnesota. Right now everyone was still getting ready even though their flight left in 2 hours and it would take at least thirty minutes to get to the airport, and another forty five to get through security and such. If they wanted to make their flight, they would have to leave soon.

Mrs. Knight and Katie were both standing near the door of apartment 2J and were ready to go with their suitcases.

Finally Logan, Kendall, and Carlos made their way down swirly slide, each with a backpack slung over their backs.

"Where's James?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Guess.." Kendall replied.

It was around another fifteen minutes until James slowly made his way to the rest of the group. "Sorry about that; my hair was being a pain in the a….butt." He corrected himself because Mrs. Knight was present.

"Well, you're here now, that's all that matters! Let's GO!" Katie said, and they made their way out of the apartment.

**Ill-Placed Time Lapse!**

"Phhhh….pppppp…..huhhhhh"

"Carlos, stop that!" James said annoyed.

"Stop what?" Carlos asked tiredly.

"Stop making those noises! Why do you always have to be so noisy while you are waiting for things?"

"Just trying to entertain myself, SORRY!"

"Both of you, stop fighting! We're obviously going to be here a long time, so just try and get along." Mrs. Knight scolded.

Right now they were sitting on the tarmac, in their plane, waiting to take off. A storm had stopped a long line of planes from leaving, and right now, they were in the back of that line. They had been waiting at least an hour, and the way it looked, they would be waiting much, much longer.

"The way things are looking, I don't know if we'll even make it home for Christmas." James said.

Carlos gasped. "We're not going to make it home before Christmas? Oh no, this is so bad! Santa's going to miss us again, and we won't get presents, and we'll probably die in here!" he practically yelled.

James shushed him, then quietly apologized to all of the other passengers."I didn't mean it literally, Carlitos. I was just saying that will be stuck here for a long time."

"Oh." Carlos said. "Hey, you know what song that reminds you of?"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." James said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, Jamie, just guess!"

"Carlos, do I really need to?"

"Yes! I won't laugh at you no matter what, I promise!"

"Carlos!"

"James!"

"Carlos!"

"James!"

"CARLOS AND JAMES! SHUT UP!" Kendal, Logan, and Katie shouted.

"Just please sing it?" Carlos whispered.

"Will it get you quiet?" James replied.

"Uhh…sure!"

"Fine! I'." James quickly mumbled.

"Come on, James. For real!" Carlos said.

So James sang it, for real, and halfway through Carlos joined in, and soon enough the whole plain was singing.

Yep, these were definitely memories. Where were cameras when you needed them?

When everyone stopped singing, things became quiet again, and James looked out the window. He was so bored, just sitting here. Carlos had fallen asleep from everyone's soft singing, and had his head on James's chest. It was kind of gross, though, because he was drooling on James's shirt creating a large wet spot. Somebody would probably think he was some lactating transvestite or something, but he didn't care, because he was soooo bored.

Logan was doing what looked like homework, although that wouldn't make sense because they didn't have school for a month.

Kendall was rocking out to his music, mouthing the words to Logan, which made the smart boy uncomfortable.

Katie and Mama Knight were working on what looked like a puzzled book or something, and were quietly laughing about something.

And James was bored. So, so bored. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he was too restless.

Bored was all he was.

**A/N: Wow…no words. Now words at all.**

**You don't have to review this chapter, because I know it sucked and was short and I don't want you lying to me and saying it was good. Because if you did that, how would I ever know if it was actually good.**

**Anyways, one, maybe two updates tomorrow. Yippee!**

**I gotta go sleep. Or listen to BTR. Whatevs.**

**Later.**

**BTL14 8D.**


	8. I'll Be Home For Christmas, Pt 2

**A/N: I was just going to give up on this, but I realized that that would make this not updated daily, and that would be unfair to the readers, so I'll suck it up and update anyways! Enjoy!**

**"I'll Be Home For Christmas, Pt.2"**

Kendall's eyes slowly opened and he was blinded by bright lights. As his vision adjusted, he saw that he was still on the airplane, although he had no idea what time or day it was.

"Hey, Logan, what time is it?" He asked, yawning.

"Uh….it's….around seven in the morning."

"Well what day is it?"

"The eighth!..."

Kendall gasped, eyes widening. "We've been on this plane for the whole night?"

"Well, technically, for seven hours in the morning, too, but yeah."

"Well have we at least taken off?"

"Nope. We're still waiting."

"No way!"

"Way."

Kendall couldn't believe it. They had been stuck on a plane for more than twelve hours. And the worst part was, they hadn't even left the ground.

Kendall shifted in his seat so that he could see James and Carlos behind him. Carlos was sleeping with his head resting on James's lap, and James had his head on Carlos's and was also asleep. If Kendall wasn't so mad at the stupid airline, it would have been the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

He then looked to James and Carlos's left and across the aisle, where his mom and Katie were both reading magazines. Katie's was most likely Pop Tiger magazine and his mom's was most likely some cooking or gardening magazine, even though his mom didn't really cook complicated meals and she hadn't touched a garden in years.

He looked forward again and sighed. "Has the pilot made any kind of announcement at least?" he asked Logan.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure he's asleep." Logan responded.

Kendall glanced at him. "How can you be so nonchalant about this whole thing? We've missed a whole day of Christmas break!"

Logan chuckled quietly, then said, "Oh, Kendall. You may have wasted a day of your Christmas break, but I've finished all of the homework assigned over break, read four books, and organized myself for the next five months. I couldn't be happier."

"You mean you're not bored at all?"

"Nope."

"How is that possible? I swear Logan.."

"Can you be a little quieter? I'm trying to read here!" Logan said, pointing to his book.

Kendall smacked the book out of the smart boy's hands, which earned him a scowl from said boy. "What the heck was that for?"

"Let's play a game or something! I'm so bored!"

"And that means I have to entertain you?"

"Uhh, yeah!"

"I thought you were the leader though. Isn't it your job to entertain us?"

"Just shut up and play a game with me!"

"No, I'm reading. Why don't you just go back to sleep." Logan said as he retrieved his book from the aisle and started to read again.

"Oh, is that what you think I should do?"

"Yep."

Kendall smacked the book out of Logan's hands again.

"Stop it, dude!~ Entertain yourself, and stop acting like a child. Sheesh.." Logan said as he once again retrieved his book.

"Fine, BEST FRIEND." Kendall hissed.

Logan just rolled his eyes and continued to read.

About five minutes later, Kendall started squirming, and said, "Get up."

"Can it wait?" Logan asked.

"NO! Now get up."

"Kendall, I'm reading. Do we really have to go through this again?"

"No, but unless you want to take a soak in my pee, then I suggest you get up."

"Oh." Was all Logan said.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and got up, letting Kendall get by.

Kendall walked towards the bathrooms quietly. Around him most people were sleeping, but some were watching movies on laptops or listening to music or looking out the window at the airport.

As he finally reached the bathroom, he frowned. All of the bathrooms were occupied. He waited patiently for around ten minutes, but still, none became available. Kendall frowned, and tried all of the door s one by one.

The first and second wouldn't budge, but somehow the third opened, and Kendall slid it open cautiously.

Slumped on the toilet was a man, who, by how he was dressed, Kendall assumed to be the pilot. Even though he was on the toilet, he was still fully dressed for some reason.

"Hello?" Kendall asked warily. He approached the pilot and shook his shoulder. The pilot fell back against the wall, revealing a pale, clammy face and opened eyes.

Kendall gasped. "Oh my god…" he muttered as he looked around for what killed the pilot. All that was in the bathroom was an empty glass bottle and a small orange bottle with a white lid. That was all he needed to know what had happened though.

"Oh god…" he muttered over and over again. Why did the pilot have to drink and take pills and end up killing himself? What was Kendall supposed to do?

Kendall decided to see the copilot about it. The only problem was that once he reached the door to the cockpit and knocked, no one responded. And when he pressed his ear to the door, he couldn't hear anything on the other side.

He slowly made his way back to his seat lividly, forgetting about his need to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, why did you go back and forth between…" Logan started to greet him, but upon seeing Kendall's facial expression as he sat down in his seat by the window, he frowned and asked, "Kendall? What's wrong."

"Oh…oh nothing. Just the fact that the copilot is MIA and the pilot is sitting dead on a toilet! But that's not a problem, is it?"

Logan gasped. "What do you mean, who killed the pilot?"

"Oh, just a bottle of rum and some Christmas Vicodin.

"Of all the…" Logan started, but Kendall interrupted him, his face brightening with an idea.

"I know what we'll do! You have to fly the plane Logie!"

Logan went into a small coughing fit at the suggestion, and when he finally recovered, albeit a little red in the face, he said, "Pardon?"

"Yeah, you heard me. You've played so many flight simulator games and you're so smart, plus I'm sure you know a lot about aerodynamitics."

"Aerodynamics." Logan corrected. "And absolutely not, Kendall. That's most likely illegal and we'd get in so much trouble, not to mention the most likely scenario that we crash and die, and…"

"Logan, listen. The thing is, that if you don't, I'll wake Carlos up and ask him. And I think we both know that Carlos would not only agree, but lead us to our certain death. So it's either you or him. Death or life. Minnesota or Heaven. Whatever, though. I know it's a tough choice."

"No!" Logan said firmly.

"Pleeease? For me?"

"No!"

"Please?" Kendall begged, batting his eyelashes.

"No!"

"Logie!"

"Fine, I'll do it." Logan said annoyed. How is it that he always gave in to peer pressure so easily?

Kendall and Logan quietly made their way to the cockpit and slipped in, finding it to be empty.

Logan sat in the captain's seat and Kendall sat in the copilot's. Kendall put his feet up on the dashboard haphazardly, not being careful of the many buttons, levers, and switches.

"Get your feet down." Logan commanded, and Kendall reluctantly applied.

Kendall reached his hand over and grabbed the intercom, announcing, "Hello, this is your captain speaking. We apologize for the delay, but we are happy to announce that we will now be taking off." There was an awkward silence before he added, "That is all. Thank you." and hung up the intercom.

"We WILL be home for Christmas!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, probably, unless, you know, we DIE or GET ARRESTED in the process!" Logan snapped.

"Ohh, Logie, don't you know what they say? They say the ends justify the means!"

"Whatever." Logan muttered under his breath. He then nervously flipped a few switches and slowly lurked forward, while chanting, "God help me, God help me," over and over.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?"

**A/N: Review please? Thanks for all of the reviews so far!**

**Don't take this stuff to seriously, though, I meant the death and such to be lighthearted, so….**

**Bye!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	9. I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I love y'all XD. I can't believe I'm screwing over my homework to do this, but oh well. Who cares about grades, right? Right. Enjoy!**

**"I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas"**

Carlos groggily opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He looked around confusedly for a moment, wondering how he had gotten here. Last he remembered, he had been on an airplane, and everybody sang Christmas carols, and he fell asleep on James.

He then realized where he was; in his house. This meant that he slept through the whole flight, and at last, he was home.

The clock read 2:43 at night. Carlos sighed and laid back down onto his pillow. Considering he had been sleeping for at least twenty four hours, he wasn't exactly tired.

He looked around his room some more, admiring all of the things he hadn't seen in such a long time. He hadn't been in his room for at least a year; the last time was when they had their first concert.

Carlos's eyes landed upon a certain knickknack on his dresser, and he smiled. He remembered when he got that. It was probably around eleven years ago, when he was just five….

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas….only a hippopotamus will do." The lyrics to the silly Christmas song rang out of the radio in Sylvia Garcia's car, and in the back seat Carlos giggled.

**.**

"She sounds funny!" Carlos said, laughing.

"Who does, sweetie?" his mom asked, flashing him a look in the rearview mirror.

"The lady in the radio!" Carlos said innocently.

"Oh, haha…yes she does honey." His mom responded.

Carlos was silent for a minute or so, until the chorus came up once again and he gasped. "I want that mommy!" he said.

"Want what, honey?"

"A hippopomatus, of course!"

His mother chuckled in the driver's seat at his cute pronunciation of the word, then responded, "Don't be silly, Carlitos. You know that that is impossible."

"But Kendall told me that Santa can do anything! And I've been a good boy, mama! I want a hippopomatus!"

"Well I don't think that Santa will be able to fit a hippo on his sleigh, honey, so don't get your hopes up."

"We'll see!" Carlos said persistently, then continued humming the song quietly.

Meanwhile, his mom thought to herself, "Why me?"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, guess what!" Carlos said to Logan, James, and Kendall, who were all sitting on his bedroom floor while he lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling.<p>

"What?" they all asked in response.

"Santa 's gonna get me a hippo for Christmas!"

"What?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"Woah, that's so cool!" James responded.

"C'mon, guys, that's impossible!" Logan said.

"Nuh-uh!" Carlos said. "Santa can do anything! Huh Kendall?"

"Yeah, he's right. Nothing's impossible for Santa." Kendall agreed.

"How is Santa s'posed to fwy with a big, heavy hippo on his sleigh?" Logan asked defiantly.

"Uhh..the same way he flies with a bunch of presents every year! Duh!" James said.

"Wanna bet?" Logan asked.

"Nope, cuz I know I'm right!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

James suddenly launched himself at Logan. He caught the weaker boy and wrapped his arm around his neck, then started rubbing his head with his fist.

"Owie! Jamie, stop! That hurts!" Logan complained, but James wouldn't give in.

"James, I think he's had enough.." Kendall said, and James finally let Logan go.

Logan crawled as far away as possible from James, into a corner, where he curled into a small ball. The only noise in the room was soft sniveling from  
>Logan's obvious crying.<p>

"You'd better apogolize!" Carlos said, pointing at Logan.

"It's apologize, Carlos" Kendall pointed out, and they both stuck their tongues out at each other.

"'Litos is right, James. You were mean!" Kendall added.

James sighed, saying, "Fine!" and crawling over to Logan. He pat his back a few times and whispered, "I'm sorry I was so rough on you, Logie."

Logan sniffed a few times, but finally responded, "Reawwy?"

James smiled inside at Logan's cute speech impediment, then said, "Really."

Logan wiped his wet face and hiccupped, then he pulled James in for a quick hug.

"Can't wait for that hippo!" Carlos blurted randomly.

"You mean for that NOT hippo?" Logan asked teasingly.

"You're wrong!"

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

"Umm…guys…my mommy told me that..umm…in fights…you should…umm…agree to…um…disagree!" James told them.

"Whatever, we'll see who's right!" Logan said.

"Yeah!" Carlos said, crossing his arms and pouting. "Yeah we will."

* * *

><p>Sylvia Garcia and her husband were woken to a bouncing weight on top of them. Carlos's dad opened his eyes tiredly, then said, "Ok, ok, we're up!"<p>

"It's Christmas morning, daddy!" Carlos laughed happily.

"I know that son. Now please…oomph…stop…oomph…bouncing!"

"Oh, ok!" Carlos giggled and he got up.

Ten minutes later he sat with his parents and dog in their computer room. Carlos was looking at all of the gifts piled up in awe, and his parents were smiling at how happy he was.

"Why don't you go ahead and open a gift, son?" his mother asked sweetly.

"O…k…" Carlos said slowly, his mouth still hanging open.

He looked and looked through the presents, and finally pulled a rather large, soft, squishy one out. He viciously tore through the wrapping paper, then sat with a half-confused, half-amazed look on his face.

"What is it, mommy?" he asked.

"It's a hippopotamus, sweety!"

"That's not a hippo! That's a stuffed animal!" he said. In front of him sat a large purple plush hippopotamus with fuzzy skin and agoofy expression.

"No, silly, it's a hippopotamus!"

"Then why isn't it moving?" Carlos asked.

"It must be a shy hippopotamus!" his dad said. "I think I read about those in the news once…they are a lot smaller than regular hippos, they only move when you aren't looking, and they feed themselves."

"Really?" Carlos asked, now in awe.

"Really!" his dad said, then ruffled his hair a bit.

"Thanks, Santa!" Carlos said, then hugged his hippo.

His parents smiled at how happy the "hippo" made him. They had done pretty good.

Later that day, Carlos showed and explained his hippo to his friends, and they sat in awe.

"Wow, Carwos! I guess you were right!" Logan said.

"Told you!"

"You're so lucky!" Kendall said.

And he was, because Carlos had been the first boy on earth to get a hippopotamus for Christmas.

**.**

Carlos silently got up and grabbed the plush toy from his dresser. He brought it back to bed and squeezed it tightly.

He didn't care how he looked. He didn't care that he was sixteen and snuggling with a stuffed animal. The hippopotamus brought back good memories for him, and besides, who else could say they actually got a hippopotamus for Christmas?

**A/N: Hope that was cute enough for ya! Only two weeks until Christmas…isn't it so sad?**

**Please review! I love you if you do! Of course, I love you if you even read this, so….;)**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	10. Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer

**A/N: Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a week, and I'm supposed to everyday. Monday I had a three hour rehearsal for a choir concert, then Tuesday I had musical rehearsal and a two hour choir concert, then Wednesday and Thursday were finals and yesterday was my sister's college graduation party. I will update at least two times a day everyday now. Any who, thanks for reviews! Haha, that rhymed. Enjoy!**

**"Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer"**

Carlos's eyes slowly creaked open once more. Bright light filled his eyes and he let out a huge yawn. He had been exhausted from the previous day, when everyone had decorated their houses for Christmas.

Carlos glanced at his clock tiredly, and saw that it was eleven in the morning. He thought for a few minutes, trying to figure out what the date was, until he realized that it was the tenth, a Saturday.

He yawned loudly once more and stretched his arms out as he slumped out of bed and to the bathroom, where he got dressed. He wore jeans and a hoodie, as usual, and his outfit was complete with his trusty helmet slapped onto his head.

He made his way to his kitchen, where he took a couple strips of bacon from the counter and announced to his parents that he was heading to Kendall's house. They just nodded, unfazed, because they were used to him spending time there.

The walk to Kendall's house was cold, but short. They all lived surprisingly close together, and it was one of the many reasons they all became friends.

Carlos finally reached Kendall's house and walked in the front door without knocking, as they were all accustomed to doing. "It's me!" he announced as he walked in slowly.

No one responded, so he walked to the living room, where he found Katie sitting on the couch. "Hey, Katie. Where's Kendork?" he asked.

Katie sat and watched her TV show in a trance for a moment, but then finally turned her attention to Carlos. "Huh? Oh, he's asleep." She said.

"Oh….well, it was a wild night last night." Carlos said with a grin.

"Yup." Was all that Katie said.

"So, what are you watching?" Carlos asked, sitting down on the couch.

Katie scooted over some, then responded, "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer."

She was referring to the Cartoon Network special based off of the song, which happened to be her favorite. Carlos gave a warm smile, then asked, "Why is this your favorite, anyways?"

Katie shrugged, then said quietly, "I like it when Grandmas are smacked unconscious. Or anyone, for that matter."

Carlos laughed a little bit. Katie was not like any other ten year old he knew. That's probably why she was so much fun to be around, and why her and Kendall got along so well.

"That is not why you like it, liar!" a voice said from the doorway. Carlos looked up to see Kendall standing there, rubbing his eyes.

"Uhh, yeah, it is!"

"No, baby sister, it's not."

"Yeah, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Kendall, if Katie says that's why it is, then I'm sure that's the reason." Carlos interrupted.

"No, it's not, because I was there for the real reason. You see, Carlitos, it was around six years ago, when Katie was four, and we were all ten. My mom made me pick Katie up from preschool that day because she had errands to run, and my middle school was only a couple blocks away.

"It was around Christmastime, and it was really cold outside that day, because I had my favorite pair of mittens on with hockey sticks on them. I loved those mittens…anyways, I was halfway to Katie's preschool when suddenly I realized that I wasn't wearing my backpack, and that I must have forgotten it at school.

"So, I went back to school to find it, but couldn't anywhere. I searched all of my classrooms, the cafeteria, the gym, the playground, even the lost and found, but it was nowhere.

"So by this point, I just give up on my backpack, and with a shocked realization, quickly go to get Katie.

"When I get to her preschool, she's sitting all by her little self on the ground with a few tears in her eyes. I pick her up and hug her tightly, and start to carry her home. Halfway through the trip, though, she started bawling, and so, to comfort her, I sang that song, because I knew I would make her laugh. And ever since then, it has been her favorite."

"Wait, wait, wait, Kendall. I was friends with you in middle school, so why don't I remember any of this?" Carlos asked.

"Probably because you were in the hospital with one of your many concussions. Oh, and James and Logan were on vacation for Christmas."

"Oh, isn't that convenient! Everyone except for you either wasn't ther, or just magically doesn't remember it!"

"Hmm, it is pretty convenient, huh? Guess that's just how life works, baby sister."

"That story is a lie, and you know it, Kendall."

"You know what I think?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Katie retorted.

"I think you're just embarrassed, because you cried once in your life, and you like to keep up some tough girl personality."

"That's better than your wimpy girl personality."

"OOOOHHH!" Carlos screamed, and both of them glared at him. "Guess we'll just never know…." He added.

And that, my friends, is how Katie Knight came to like the Christmas special, Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer. Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night!

**A/N: HAHAHA, the pun at the end there. Knight, night! LOL.**

**Well, I feel like everyone in this chapter is too OOC, the chapter is boring, and it just overall sucked. Your opinion matters, though, so please review!**

**Man, does everyone else think Christmas is coming way too fast? It's pretty sad, if you ask me…**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	11. O, Christmas Tree (Pt 1)

**A/N: Hello. So...I never formally apologized for not finishing this story last year. Sorry :/ But don't fret! Because I'll finish it now! So get ready for fifteen chapters of holiday cheer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>O, Christmas Tree<strong>

"Let's go!" Kendall shouted, full of energy. He was in his living room, putting on a thick winter coat to shield him from the harsh Minnesota climate.

On the couch were James and Logan (who were watching TV) and Carlos, who was laying across the laps of the other two, asleep. Kendall was starting to get impatient; the Knight family was getting their Christmas tree as they always did two weeks before Christmas.

The only problem was, no one was ready. Well, except for Kendall.

"How are you so full of energy?" James asked groggily. "It's so early."

"It's noon, James." Kendall responded.

"Exactly."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I have energy, James, because I didn't stay up all night and I slept in."

"So?" James asked.

"So, I feel like I slept for a year! I'm brimming with energy. Now let's GO."

"We're coming, we're coming." Mama Knight announced as she came down the stairs, followed by Katie.

"You may be, but they aren't!" Kendall huffed, referencing the three boys on the couch.

"Are too!" James and Logan said in unison. Both boys stood and stretched, then walked to the door to put their shoes on.

"Don't you want to put a shirt on, James?" Kendall asked, noting the boy's bare chest.

"Nah." James mumbled, slipping a hoodie on over his naked torso.

"You'll regret it." Kendall said. James merely shrugged.

"Someone wake Carlos up," Mama Knight said.

"I'll do it." Katie volunteered.

"Good luck." Logan chuckled; Carlos was impossible to wake up. Katie walked over to Carlos, bent over, and whispered something in his ear. With a start, he jumped up and quickly put on his shoes.

"Easy." Katie remarked.

"What did you say?" Logan asked in awe.

"Don't worry about it."

Soon they were all ready and in the car. Carlos, of course, fell right back asleep.

One short car ride later, they were at the store. After having Katie wake Carlos up again, they all got out of the car.

The selection of trees, though, was less than satisfactory. Most looked like they were brought to life from the Charlie Brown cartoon. Either they were too small, or had bare spots, or were losing needles.

Needless to say, their Christmas tree wasn't there.

"I know!" Carlos suggested at one point. "Why don't we go chop one down in the forest somewhere?"

"That's illegal, Carlos." Logan reminded him.

"No, but I know a place where we can pay for it. It's supposed to be a fun family experience or something." They were all doubtful, but the slight possibility that Carlos was right was better than the dinky selection at the store, so they all piled back into the car and were off to the forest.

* * *

><p>"Carlos, are you sure that we're supposed to cross through the forest like this?" Kendall asked.<p>

"Um...yes."

"You don't sound too sure..." Kendall said as he slapped a branch out of his face. All six of them were wandering randomly through endless trees, following Carlos's directions.

"My nipples could cut diamonds I'm so cold." James said through chattering teeth. Katie giggled.

"Told you you'd regret it." Kendall retorted. James glared but Kendall simply smiled.

"Um guys...I have to pee." Logan commented.

"I'm starving." Katie mumbled.

"Ok stop guys." Kendall said. Everyone listened and stopped walking. "Carlos, are you sure that this is the right way? Because if not, we need to go back before we get lost."

"Well...I thought so...but I'm not so sure anymore." Everyone groaned.

"Well that's just great! We're probably already lost. We'll die out here!" James exclaimed.

"We're gonna die?!" Carlos squeaked.

"No, we're not gonna die." Mama Knight said.

"I'll die if I don't pee soon!" Logan complained.

"So hungry." Katie whined.

"Alright, here's the plan:" Kendall announced, "Logan, go pee. Katie, go look for some berries or...acorns or something. Meanwhile, we'll try and work out where this place is."

The group split up and Kendall pressed Carlos for more details.

By the time Logan was back and empty, and Katie had returned, trying to bite an acorn, the other four were fairly certain they knew where to go. They all headed off in another direction and sure enough, within twenty minutes they had found the small lot of trees.

Once they found a nice, plump, healthy tree (one that was even taller than James!) they went over to the awkward teen working there and told him which one. Axe in hand, he chopped the tree down.

They all waited while Mama Knight went and got the car. Eventually, she pulled up on the road that ironically led straight to the lot, then together they loaded the tree onto the car. Once everyone piled back in the car, and Carlos once again fell asleep, they headed home.

When they arrived, it was already dark out.

"We'll decorate it tomorrow." Mama Knight announced. No one protested.

So they left the bare tree to sit in the living room. How lovely it's branches were, though.

And as Kendall fell asleep that night, he smiled. Because it was the Christmas season, and all the troubles of the day were worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't believe it's that time of year again. Somehow, I'm not feeing Christmas-y yet...hopefully that changes soon. **

**Review? I know less people will read this than before because of the large gap in updating, but I still wanna hear from each one of you! **

**Oh and by the way, I'm always open for requests for what song the chapters are based off. T**

**ill next time (within the next the days)... **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Bye. **

**AK**


	12. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree<strong>

"That's the last of them!" Mrs Knight said as she put down a crate and sighed. "You know, I don't remember these crates being so heavy."

"That's because you're getting old." Carlos chuckled. Logan smacked his chest, giving him a look.

"Don't listen to him mom, I think you get younger by the day." Kendall said. He went over to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then carried the crate next to the tall tree in their living room.

"Let's do this thing!" Katie exclaimed, and everyone began picking ornaments out of the few crates in the room to put on the tree.

"Remember, Katie, always put heavier ornaments towards the bottom," Mama Knight reminded.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Katie mumbled, focused on her work.

Without warning, a screeching ensued, a fiery explosion rang all through.

All through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a charred mouse.

A comet had come, to slice them in half, including young Katie, who gave quite a laugh.

"It looks like those Mayans were right after all." she said as she chuckled louder than all.

Giggles were shared, but soon they were light, twas a silent night indeed...

And to all, a dead night.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry. I am. I just can't write this fic...it'll be the death of me. It was a nice experiment, but it was a failed one. I just don't have inspiration and can't write something as boring as this is to write.**

**Please don't hate me. For those who followed and liked this fic, I have plans to still make a one shot with some of the lost ideas from this, so don't worry.**

**I'm so sorry...and I feel cheap for ending a story like this.**

**But it had to be done.**

**Thanks to all who read this.**

**Bye.**

**AK**


End file.
